inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy
Lucy is a character in the Inbetweeners Movie. She has a liking to Simon all throughout the film, but Simon does not realise this until the end of the film. The Inbetweeners Movie Lucy is first seen when the boys are in a bar and she and Alison, Jane and Lisa walk in. Neil, Simon and Will dance over and begin talking to them. Simon starts to talk to her, but it is all about Carli, and she becomes quickly bored of Simon talking about her, but goes along with it, since she fancies him. Later on they meet again, but Simon asks her to get boat party tickets so that he can try to get back together with Carli, blissfully unaware that she likes him. They then go skinny dipping and are about to kiss when Simon spots Carli and leaves her. Towards the end of the film Lucy gives Simon her ticket to the boat party which Simon accepts but regrets it whilst on the boat. Simon passionately kisses Carli but realises that she is using him to get back at James. He realises that Carli is not the one he wants to be with, but Lucy is. Simon attempts to swim back to her but nearly drowns. She kisses him when he reaches the beach via helicopter, and after Simon says to her, "I think I've shit myself." Lucy goes to hospital with him. She spends the rest of her holiday with Simon and they meet at the airport as they embark on a new start to life together. The Inbetweeners 2 Simon and Lucy are still in a relationship, though Simon is not enjoying it as she has become obsessive, clingy and abusive. Lucy returns in the second film briefly when Simon tells her he is going backpacking. She doesn't take the news well as she believes Simon will cheat on her, leading her to cut up his hoodie into pieces. Simon confesses to the boys he wants to break up with her. Jay tells Simon that he can do it over Skype on his uncles laptop. Jay's uncle then ends up asking Lucy to marry Simon, to which she agrees, which she thinks is said by Simon She then makes brief appearances over Skype whenever Simon needed to talk to her, like when Jay wanted to know where Jane was staying so he could try to get back together with her. At the end of the film it is revealed she has been sleeping with Simon's uni "friend" Pete and they break up, much to Simon's joy. Personality Like Simon, she seems to be a bit of a romantic, though this works against her when she meets Simon. She is willing to put up with all of the 'ex business' with Carli being as she likes him so much. Lucy keeps hoping that Simon will realise sooner or later and then they can have a relationship, although Simon does not realise this until he boards the boat and sees the way Carli treats him then his mind changes. Carli interrupted them several times during the holiday like in the scene where they go skinny dipping. This really annoys her due to her love for Simon and his ignorance towards her feelings. She wanted Simon to stay with her on the beach and she though he had mutual feelings to do so, however the ticket to the boat party baited him away from her and to Carli. Appearance Lucy is an attractive girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes. 'Trivia ' *Lucy liked Simon from the moment they meet. *She immediately bonds with Simon's mother at the airport, much to his annoyance. *Lucy's new personality (obsessive, abusive and clingy) in the second film might be due to the fact that Simon kept on choosing Carli over Lucy in the first film. Gallery 22492-square.jpg|Lucy smiling. Lucy.png|Lucy is confused. Tib 1505-simon-lucy-at-the-club wide-175a5965636a534d58b122b5de221872f56a90dd-1-.jpg|Lucy with her boyfriend Simon. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bullies